


Wolf in Wolf's Clothing

by Maab_Connor



Series: werewolf!eliot arc [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Animalistic, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, warewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maab_Connor/pseuds/Maab_Connor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious geek is a geek who will find answers.  But what do they find when they aren’t sure of the questions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf in Wolf's Clothing

**Title:** Wolf in Wolf’s Clothing  
 **Pairing:** Eliot/Alec  
 **Summary:** A curious geek is a geek who will find answers. But what do they find when they aren’t sure of the questions?  
 **Word Count:** ~5k  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Disclaimer:** y’all know that I do not own these characters. If I did, the DVDs would have to be delivered in “plain brown paper” packaging. But I do so love to pick them up ~~molest~~ play with them a bit and then put them back ~~with big grins on their faces~~ only slightly dishevled.  
 **Notes:** werewolf!Eliot, first time, PWP

 

Eliot never bothered to hide it; that was the strangest thing. He had never come out and _said_ it, but he wasn’t careful about it either. He took off three nights a month, no matter what the job was. And if he had to work the day after that third night he always looked like death warmed over and most of the time he had nasty cuts and bruises; but he was _Eliot_ and Eliot always had nasty cuts and bruises all over him.

One night Alec was bored and he couldn’t sleep and no one interesting was on WOW; he pulled up an Excel spreadsheet and started imputing data. He wasn’t looking for it. But he found it. A distinct pattern in Eliot’s behavior. Every twenty-eight days he took off for three days. You could set a watch to it.

This made Alec curious. And a curious geek is a geek who will find answers. So he started watching Eliot. At first he did it from the safety of his own apartment, tracking the other man on the CCTV network. But there was a problem with that, Eliot tended towards the seedier areas and the city hadn’t upgraded to CCTV in high crime areas – and that was a rant for another day. So he started following. And he thought that he was doing really well until one day, while secured within The Best Hiding Spot Ever, his cell phone rang. Eliot told him to go home before he got them both killed. And he did, but he was pouting the whole way home. But he was also man enough to _admit_ that he pouted the whole way home.

He tried to trail Eliot a few more times, but one day he came home to see a note on his desk. _Keep it up and I’ll tell Nate you’re streaming porn in the van again_. He was muttering about how it was ONE time as he threw away the note.

Then it occurred to him that he just needed to wait a few more days and Eliot would take off again to do whatever it was he did every month, he really should wait and follow then. He also realized that he was being really dumb, he’d been casing Eliot like Parker cased a museum, that wasn’t his style.

He hit the internet again, this time looking for something different, something not really hidden at all. And that’s when he found the automatic payment for a small property out in the middle of nowhere.

It took five hours to drive all the way out there to the middle of West Bumblefuck No-fucking-where. The trees were dense and the air smelled like soil and evergreen; you couldn’t hear anything but birds, there wasn’t even a mailbox at the end of the beaten-path-cum-driveway. He flipped on the four wheel drive in the Jeep and went a little further. There was a cabin at the end of the drive, stone and wood, old and loved, with a deep porch and a small garden that needed weeding. There was a stream that cut in front of the house and across the property, it had a wide wood bridge across it that looked less than a year old, the lumber still pale and young. He walked up to the door and turned the knob, it wasn’t locked. 

The air inside smelled slightly stale, but the place looked comfortable. The furniture was overstuffed and solid, the massive fireplace was made from huge grey stones and the ash inside spoke of frequent use. The mantle above had three picture frames, in one a sepia-toned couple stood in formal dress with small smiles on their faces, in another two boys of about ten with identical faces and identical mischievous eyes smiled as they stood covered in mud in front of an unknown barn, the third wasn’t a picture but a business card with the logo of the Leverage Group. 

_This is Eliot’s home,_ the thought struck him even before he noticed the significance. His apartment in the city wasn’t home, it was impersonal, there was nothing there that said Property of Eliot Spencer. Not like this place with its pictures and keepsakes and the copper pots hanging over the island in the kitchen. Everything here was stamped that it belonged to Eliot, and that Eliot belonged to it.

“Havin fun?”

Alec jumped about ten feet and had to convince his heart to beat again. “Wh…. Wha… what the HELL man?! You TRYIN’ to kill me?”

“Depends on what you’re doin’ here,” Eliot returned calmly. “Uninvited. In my home.”

Alec’s face got hot. “You weren’t supposed to be here for two days,” he said in an accusing tone.

“Says who?”

“The past six months, man. Every twenty-eight days you take off for three nights. It’s only been twenty-six. You should be in the city.”

“Got restless. That’s what I’m doin’ here. Now it’s your turn. What the hell are you doing here, Hardison?” He finally moved out of the doorway and into the great room itself, his boots clicking on the hardwood floor.

“Would you believe trying to figure you out?”

“Smells more honest than you’ve been in the last three weeks, so yeah. Ever occur to you to ask? You’ve been followin’ me around for three weeks, watchin’ me in the office, headin’ into parts of the city you shouldn’t be. Why not just ask me what you wanted to ask?”

“You wouldn’t have told me.”

“I come here, every month. More if the jobs allow,” Eliot’s voice was calm and collected even though there was a flash of violence in his eyes as he stalked Alec across the room. 

“But even when they don’t, you come here.”

“I can’t be in the city, I’ll hurt someone.”

“Isn’t that… what you do?”

“Not like this.” Eliot moved in close when Alec backed into the island of the kitchen area. “What happens out here… that’s not controlled. Men like me have to be worried about control all the time.”

“Men like you?” Alec asked, trying not to let his voice break, trying to remain cool and calm and collected even when Eliot pressed into him.

“You know what’s funny? I try to keep my distance from you, the less I scent you, the less I want you; but you’ve been following me, and the part of me I come out here to keep in check, he likes that you’re chasing me. That’s what it feels like, Hardison, like you’re chasing me. Is that what you’re doing?” Eliot nuzzled his nose in next to Alec’s jaw but never touched.

“Wh… what are you doing?” There wasn’t enough air in the room.

“Scenting you all I want,” Eliot answered honestly. “Have you been all around the place yet?”

“Haven’t been here that long.”

“You should come with me, see the bedroom.”

Alec couldn’t understand why he was panting and aching and so damned hard; this was insane. “I think I’m ok out here.”

“I think that I want this scent in my bed. I think I want to taste you and feel you and smell your come all over me. And I think that if you don’t want that, you should leave right now; because that other part of me? He’s used to getting his way here.”

Alec was about to respond with something devilishly clever, or as close as he could get to it when he couldn’t _think_ , when Eliot’s hand, strong and callused and sure, lightly caressed his side from hip to chest. He gasped and arched and jumped just a bit.

“Easy there,” Eliot said softly, that same voice Alec had heard him use with a frightened horse, hell it was even the same phrase. “I won’t eat you. Well, at least not in that not-fun way. The fun way…“ Those clever fingers moved across Alec’s chest, a blunt nail catching on his pebbled nipple. “Well, that’s what we’re deciding, isn’t it?” 

Eliot’s hard body pressed against Alec’s, all planes and angles and none of the softness and roundness he was used to. But it felt good and right in a way he couldn’t really understand. “This… is not right,” he finally managed.

Eliot, to his credit, backed off right away. “You should go then. Like I said, he’s used to getting his way out here.”

“See, now that, that right there, that is not normal. You’re talking about yourself in the third person and that’s not normal. And I don’t mean that in the way I do when I say that some random douchebag in the subway who talks about himself in the third person isn’t normal. I mean I KNOW you and that is not normal for you.”

“It’s not normal for you to smell this turned on around me, but do I mention it?”

“And why you keep talking about how I smell? This whole day is just weird… like Twilight Zone weird. I come all the way up here, my brain playin tricks on me, you know I even thought that maybe you were a werewolf. I dunno, maybe I just need a vacation or somethin’, because now I’m standing here thinking that going off to the bedroom sounds like a good idea. And ain’t none of that _normal_ , man.”

“I am a werewolf,” Eliot said with a nonchalant shrug.

Alec laughed. “That’s… that’s a good one. Man, look, I’m sorry I came up here and invaded your space. I get it, it’s… over the line. There was a line and I crossed it. No hard feelings?”

Eliot gave a tight smile. “Nah, you’re fine. I’ll go back to standing upwind from you and you’ll go back to not realizing that I leave for the middle of nowhere every full moon or that I’m stronger than I should be, and everything will go back to your nice little normal world. Except that it won’t. Because you can’t unring a bell. You can’t unknow that I want you, that you make me hard; and worse,” Eliot leaned back in, “that I make _you_ hard. And you can’t unlearn that I’m a werewolf, even if you deny it to your dying day.” Eliot’s eyes roamed Alec’s body. “Truth is a funny thing, Hardison. And three truths… that’s a lot to carry.” He held out a hand, keeping his skin millimeters from Alec’s shirt, feeling the heat pouring off of his teammate. He scented the other man again. “I want you,” he whispered.

Alec’s eyes closed in anticipation, he tilted his head and waited for it, but Eliot’s breath remained on the skin of his throat. And then he heard himself say what he was thinking, saying it right out there in the open, making it real. “You gonna just leave a brother hangin’ like this?”

Eliot gave a smile of triumph even as he moved to press his lips hungrily to Alec’s. He wasn’t gentle, he didn’t have it in him to be, not now, not when the wolf was so close and it was worried Alec would bolt before claiming him. He barely registered the taste of the other man – sweet from too many sodas and sugary cereals, with a hint of mint and a tang that zipped through Eliot’s nose to his blood to his cock, that was the taste that went with the scent that was _mate_ \- and Alec’s hands were on him, tentatively resting on his shoulders. His mate was accepting him. Eliot’s hands were on Alec’s ass before he had decided to move, he was backing Alec into the edge of the island, he was ready to take him _right now_ without any concern whatsoever. But then he felt Alec wince and he forced himself to pull away. “Sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean to go so fast… sorry.”

Alec just smiled. “It’s a’ight. Maybe just, we go somewhere that’s… you know… softer… doesn’t have hard tile all diggin’ into my back while you’re trying your damndest to climb me. ‘S all good.”

“Come to my bed,” Eliot said, trying to make it sound like a request and not a demand.

Panic flashed across Alec’s face. “I was thinkin’ more like the couch. Remember, because you didn’t mean to go so fast?”

Eliot couldn’t help the growl, the wolf didn’t understand why they were discussing this, it was going to happen and they were both going to love it. _Why all of the discussion?_

“Look, man, not to be all… virgin on prom night about this… but… I don’t know if… if things are gonna be any easier in the bedroom.”

“I want you. I want you naked and in my bed.” Eliot heard the growl in his voice, but he couldn’t stop it.

“Yeah, no, I got that. I’m sayin’ I don’t know if I want that.” He took Eliot’s hand gently in his own and led the way to the couch. He sat and pulled Eliot next to him.

“You should go,” Eliot said again. 

“Nah, man, I’m willing, I’m just… a little gun shy if you know what I mean.”

“I know, I get that,” Eliot said, fighting the wolf. “And that’s why you should go. Because I think that if you stay, I’m not going to stay in control. I need that control. You need me to have that control. So… so you go… and in a few days, after I calm down again, I’ll come to your place when I get to the city.”

Alec could _see_ the internal struggle and the inner strength it had taken for Eliot to not only say that, but to mean it. He made a snap decision and straddled Eliot’s lap, cupped Eliot’s clenched jaw in both of his hands and kissed him. He gave it everything that he had, a real Hardison Special. And when Eliot whimpered into his mouth and put those strong hands on his hips, he smiled into the kiss.

Eliot was panting when he pulled away, “That’s not fighting fair.”

“I’m a bad dude, what makes you think I fight fair?” Hardison said, leaning back in and kissing Eliot again. Eliot had a mouth that was usually held in tight control, like the rest of him; and he had stubble that caught and dragged at Alec’s own, and who knew that he would love kissing Eliot? Alec could never have imagined that Eliot’s mouth on his, Eliot’s hands all over him, Eliot’s body underneath him would feel like this, would feel _perfect_.

They were kissing deep, their hips rocking together, seeking friction, when Eliot wrapped his arms around Alec’s body and shifted them so that he was lying on top of the other man on the couch. When Alec’s legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him close, he nearly howled in triumph. He heard fabric rip and looked down to see that he was shredding Alec’s tee shirt. 

“Sorry,” he said gruffly, not really meaning it.

Alec looked down and saw the state of himself, and even though he loved the shirt, there was something to the show of raw force that turned him on even more. He fisted his hand in Eliot’s hair and pulled him back down to a punishing kiss. “You’re buying me a new one,” he said into the kiss.

“I’ll buy you one in every color, just don’t stop.” Eliot was panting now, pushing rhythmically down and meeting Alec’s hips, their hard cocks joined teasingly through layers of cotton. “Off,” Eliot said, his hands pulling at the waistband of Alec’s jeans, but his lips never leaving Alec’s.

Alec laughed, it wasn’t his usual laugh, this was sexy and just a little dark and turned Eliot on even more. “There is a belt there.”

“Need it off.”

“Need to get off, more like,” Alec teased, but he did reach down and quickly unfasten his belt and unbutton his jeans. His trembling fingers hesitated only a moment before reaching over to pull at Eliot’s belt and buttons. He felt Eliot’s stomach quiver as his fingers brushed the soft flesh there.

Eliot threw his own shirt off over his head and then looked down and saw Alec’s hesitation. He took hold of Alec’s long-fingered hand and pressed the palm against his chest. With his other hand, he gently held Alec’s face. He forced himself to slow down, even when all he wanted was to flip Alec over and _take_ him. He left Alec’s hands on him and reached down to push his pants out of the way, taking care not to catch his hard, leaking cock in the elastic of his boxers.

Alec’s eyes widened for a moment when he saw Eliot’s cock so full for him. He let his hands trace gently over Eliot’s chest, it felt safer to do that.

Eliot kissed Alec’s cheek and whispered, “Touch all you want.”

“I don’t… I mean, I haven’t… you know… this is… I’m new. To this. And you’re all, you know, there and, and…” He licked his lips unconsciously and stared at Eliot’s cock. “Real,” he finished.

“Real as it gets,” Eliot agreed. “Tell you what,” there was that voice again, that calming-a-spooked-horse voice, “you go ahead and take your time. And I’m gonna get us both naked. And then I’m gonna kiss you again, hard and deep, because that’s the only way to shut your brain up. Only way to get you to stop freaking.”

“I’m not freaking,” Alec said as Eliot pulled his ruined shirt off of him. “I’m just… I never seen some other guy all… ready like that. And I know what you’re plannin’, and all of that… in me… it’s um…” Alec lost his train of thought when he saw Eliot’s dick twitch. And then he smiled a little. “That is the plan, right? Me takin’ all of that? You pushin’ that into me?”

“Hardison,” Eliot warned, because he knew that Alec knew what he was doing.

Alec tried to look innocent as he lifted his hips and Eliot carefully pulled his pants down before throwing them on the floor. “Hmm? Does that turn you on? Because, from where I’m sitting, it looks like it does.”

“It does,” Eliot agreed. He shimmied back up, positioning himself between Hardison’s long legs and trying really hard not to just take what he was gagging for. “I think it would turn you on too.” He reached out and gently wrapped callused fingers around Hardison’s long, hard shaft. “Don’t you like the idea of takin’ me?” He smiled when the cock in his hand jumped just a bit. “The idea of me crawlin’ up on you and takin’ all of this hard cock into me? And I don’t bottom often, I’m tight.” He felt a few drops of precome ease his grip.

Alec couldn’t help that he let his hips fall open a bit more, that his body was starting to make the decisions for him. “That’s not how I thought this was gonna go.”

“Not this time, no. Not until you know what you’re doin’. Not until I’ve taken you. Marked you with my come.” He worked himself up just saying it out loud. He leaned down and, as promised, kissed Hardison again, hard and deep and claiming. And then he pulled back suddenly. “Damn,” he muttered. “Forgot a step.” He crawled up the couch and leaned over the arm, careful not to crush Alec under him, as he reached for his bag where there was a brand new tube of lube.

Alec pressed himself harder into the cushions and wondered why Eliot didn’t just get up to get what he needed. And then that big, hard dick was right there in front of his face. It was the first time he’d seen a white guy hard, he didn’t usually even watch porn with white guys, so it was the first time he noticed. Eliot’s body was hard and compact and tan; but his cock was flushed red, like it was blushing from the exposure, from the want, it was thick and looked strong. Alec leaned up just a little and ran his tongue tentatively up the purpled vein to the rim of the blunt head.

Eliot froze. He looked down carefully and saw Alec studying him. And then he saw that thick, pink tongue come out again and swipe another path up his overheated shaft. He couldn’t help it, he purred.

Alec laughed and looked up the length of Eliot’s body to where his face was staring back down. “Thought you said you were a wolf? What’s with the purring?”

“Wolves purr,” Eliot said. “Besides, you keep that up, I’ll make any sound you ask me to.”

“I tell you to cluck like a chicken, you gonna do it?” Alec said, flirting outrageously.

“For a blowjob from you? Hell yeah. Don’t act like you wouldn’t too.”

“You taste… different.”

“Different good, I hope?”

Alec licked another swath up Eliot’s length, this time he let his tongue trail all the way to the slit that was damp with precome.

Eliot couldn’t help the purring sound, nor could he help the fact that he nearly fell face-first to the floor; his arms were already protesting the angle, the boneless feeling of his mate’s mouth on him nearly did him an injury. He adjusted himself so that he was sitting up, but his cock was still right in front of Alec’s face. “You like it, Hardison?”

“It’s not bad. It’s weird that it’s kinda dry. I mean, you go down on some hot chick and she’s wet. You get a little preview of the taste from the scent when you’re gettin’ close, ya know? I mean… I can kinda smell you… but I didn’t know that’s what I was smelling until I tasted you.”

Eliot furrowed his brow, trying to figure out if he’d just been insulted. “Man, I been sittin’ in the car all morning.”

Alec smiled brightly and laughed. “That’s not what I meant. Trust me, you had sweaty balls, I’d be up off this couch.” To prove a point he licked Eliot’s balls. “Not bad,” he confirmed. “Hairy, but not bad.”

“I’m not shavin’ my balls, even for you,” Eliot teased. Just for good measure he lightly slapped Alec’s mouth with his cock. “No hair on here.” They were both smiling and teasing and this is what Eliot the man wanted, and the wolf didn’t mind a bit either. This is who they were, how they were with each other, and the feel of Alec’s mouth on him properly as his cock was slurped up into a mouth that was shaking with laughter… it was about the best thing Eliot had ever felt. He ran the back of his knuckles gently over Alec’s face while he watched his dick disappear between those full lips over and over. “Beautiful,” he heard himself whisper. He wanted to push in, to rut, to fuck that beautiful mouth, but he knew that Alec wasn’t ready for that, he knew that this was the first time Alec had ever opened his mouth for another man’s cock, he knew that this was a gift of acceptance and he didn’t want to ruin it. “So beautiful suckin’ me,” he was saying, whispers that he couldn’t help as that wet, somewhat awkward, mouth took a little more of him. The look Alec gave him, open and honest and more than a little submissive took his breath away. He pulled his dick from Alec’s mouth with more than a little regret, but he knew what he needed. He climbed back down the length of the sofa, back down the length of his mate.

“Hi,” Alec said, a little lamely, when they were face to face again.

“Hi yourself,” Eliot said.

“Is it gonna hurt?”

Eliot leaned in and kissed him again, hard and deep, and this time he tasted himself in his mate’s mouth. “At first,” he said when he pulled back and nuzzled so that their foreheads were pressed together. “But I’m gonna go slow, and I’m gonna take the time to open you up first. It’s not really pain though, it’s a muscle doin’ something it’s never done before, it burns and you’ll feel really full. But once I get goin’, once I start hittin’ that sweet spot, you’re gonna forget all of that and it’s gonna be great. I’m gonna take care of you, darlin’.” He kissed his mate again softly.

But the gentle kisses soon turned desperate and caresses turned to hungry hands, feasting on the flesh they could reach. Alec didn’t think twice about wrapping himself around Eliot, he wasn’t worried that he was left open and exposed, he just knew that he needed more of Eliot. And when cool lubed fingers started circling his hole in simple, teasing motions, Alec made sounds like a back alley whore and arched his back, seeking more. “Please,” he panted as Eliot licked and sucked on his neck and nibbled on his ears and kissed across his clavicle. “Please, Eliot, please.” He was begging wantonly and even though he wasn’t quite sure what he was begging _for_ , he couldn’t stop. He felt like there was a fire inside of him that was going to consume them both.

Eliot kissed him hungrily and pulled away with an evil smile. “You just wait right here, I’ll be right back.” He kissed his way back down Alec’s neck, down to his surprisingly sculpted chest and over the well-defined abs. When he was down at Alec’s groin he leaned in and inhaled the strong, earthy scent of his mate aroused. He licked and nibbled at tender, dark flesh; laved tight drawn-up balls; and just as he was easing his first finger into the tight heat of Alec’s hole, he swallowed that beautiful cock in a single movement.

“Oh fuck!” Alec cried, one hand automatically fisting in Eliot’s soft hair, the other gripping the back of the sofa. There was too much feeling, too much for his brain to process. Eliot’s mouth on him was hot and tight and _damn_ but the man knew how to suck a cock. The finger in his ass was new and strange and really shouldn’t be half as hot as it was. All of it just pushed Alec further, notched up the inferno in his veins.

Eliot felt himself start to salivate a little harder when the taste of his mate exploded on his tongue. He was holding onto a shred of control and he was testing it. But he knew that he had to have Alec really worked up, that he had to make this good for him. So no matter how much his baser instincts were screaming at him, he held tighter to his control and slowly pressed a second finger passed Alec’s unbelievably tight muscle. When the hand fisted tighter in his hair and pulled his head further down on the amazing dick in his mouth, he couldn’t help but smile.

At three fingers, Eliot started to gently pet along Alec’s prostate, not enough to make him come, but enough to communicate that this was going to feel really good.

If the whimpers and keening sounds and string of curses coming from above were anything to go by, the message was received loud and clear. Finally he let the cock out of his mouth, pulling off with an audible ‘pop’, when Alec started yelling at him that he was edging and that he didn’t want to come yet. He leaned back up and whispered, his voice just a bit husky from the abuse he’d just put his throat through, “You wanna come on my cock, don’tcha?”

Alec nodded and dragged his heels up the backs of Eliot’s thighs.

“Tell me you want me,” he said against Alec’s lips as he coated his cock in lube, thanking all that was holy that the lube was just cold enough to take the edge off.

“I want you,” Alec said, a small shiver in his voice. “I want you inside me, and I ain’t never wanted that from anyone before.”

“Only me?” Eliot confirmed as he lined up against that still-tight hole.

Alec nodded quickly. And when his eyes caught Eliot’s, something inside of him relaxed, something primal that knew, in that one look, that Eliot would never hurt him. When Eliot shifted, there was pressure on his ass, pressure like he’d never felt before, like he was going to split in two from it.

“Keep breathin,” Eliot whispered. “Push down, push against me.”

Alec took a shuddering breath and did as he was told, never looking away from Eliot’s too-blue eyes. And then, just like that, his body shifted and let Eliot in. He felt Eliot pushing slowly into him; it burned and it was pressure like he’d never felt before, but there wasn’t any real _pain_ ; and the blissed-out look that was seeping into Eliot’s gaze made the little bit that there was totally worth it.

Eliot felt like he was going to break, like he was going to die from the joy and the awe and the awesome of finally, finally, _finally_ claiming his mate. Alec was tighter than anyone he’d ever taken before, and he never once looked away, never closed his eyes, never drew that extra intimacy away. It was almost too much for him, it was too good. He could die from this, from the power here, and he knew it. But he couldn’t stop it. There was a rush of love and protective instincts and a depth of emotion he’d never known before; and when he was finally all the way in, sunk into his mate balls-deep, he felt like he could fly, and yet like he couldn’t breathe.

And then Alec smiled that smile that was all teeth and pure joy. “You’re… you’re _inside_ me,” he said, his voice full of wonder.

Eliot felt himself smile in return and everything in his universe fell into place. “You ok?” he asked, because as hot and as tight as Alec felt around him, it had to be uncomfortable on the other end.

Instead of answering, Alec leaned up and kissed him hard, taking a second to whisper into the kiss, “Stop thinking.”

They clung to each other, sharing breath as they panted, hands skimming on sweaty skin as they rocked and joined as carefully as Eliot could manage.

When Eliot got just the right angle, Alec gasped and cursed and demanded more. That’s when Eliot’s smile turned just a bit feral and his hands just a bit rough. He started moving his hips in earnest, pulling nearly all of the way out of his mate, only to crash back up into that tight channel, nailing Alec’s prostate and pushing them higher and higher and higher. He pushed Alec’s legs up higher and levered himself to slam into his mate harder, faster, the way Alec was now demanding. They had gone from gentle to primal and Eliot couldn’t hold back the triumphant call that came out of him when he felt Alec’s long fingers claw at his ass, demanding more from him.

Alec had been holding himself on the edge before he heard that sound, but there was something about it, something about the wild edge, the abandon of the way Eliot threw his head back, the feral sound itself, that called to some base instinct Alec had never realized he even possessed and he lost it and came all over himself in a crushing wave of orgasm that stole his breath and his higher brain functions.

The scent of his mate lost to orgasm hit Eliot like a freight train and catapulted him into his own release. He felt it start at the base of his spine and work out, sunbursting through his body like a living thing, it was solid magic and as he painted Alec’s inside with his seed, the magic bound them together. Eliot felt like his cock was growing bigger, like he was trying to reach the center of his mate, like he was trying to crawl inside of him dick first. His vision shifted to ultraviolet and his jaw hurt like he was shifting. He realized what was happening just in time and turned his head and bit savagely into the cushion of the couch rather than risk infecting his mate with the final mark of a lycanthrope. Refusing to bite stopped him from knotting and instead he nearly blacked out.

“What…” Alec was panting and trying to turn his brain back on. “What was that? Is… is it always like that with a guy?”

Eliot growled lightly at the implication that Alec would think about sex with another man, and for that reason, did not pull his semi-hard cock out of Alec’s body. “No,” he said at last. “No, darlin’, that was magic. Old magic. Sex magic.”

“What does that mean?” Alec petted his hair in a gentle, repetitive motion that could have easily put Eliot to sleep.

“Means I’m bound to you. Means you’re it for me. My mate.” Eliot absentmindedly kissed the chest where his head was pillowed. It was almost easier to have this conversation without looking Alec in the eye.

“Oh… so… no pressure then,” Alec said, a small hint of freak out pushing in on the edges of his voice.

“Not for you, no, not really. I’m the wolf. I’m the one bound. You’re the one with the power here.” He did pull out then, as gently as he could, and he looked down and was pleased to see that there wasn’t any blood; rough as they’d been at the end, he hadn’t torn his mate.

A look that Eliot couldn’t quite decipher passed through Alec’s eyes, and then it was gone and his mate was smiling. “Can I use that to get you to make me some damned food? I’m starving.”

Eliot smiled too. He kissed Alec quickly. “I can do that. But you gotta help me bring in the groceries.” 

“Oh sure, use my body and then make me work for my supper. They are right, man, chivalry is dead. D-E-D dead.”

“D-E-A-D.”

Alec just smiled wider.

Eliot shook his head and stood on slightly-wobbly legs and went out to his truck naked as a jay bird.

Alec took a moment to admire the view, and if he were honest, it wasn’t the first time he’d watched Eliot’s ass, and then got up to help.

***

Two nights later, Alec was trying really hard not to be freaked out by the huge, shaggy wolf who was sniffing him all over.

“Damn it, Eliot, I thought you were kidding about the werewolf stuff!”

The wolf winked at him, licked his face and then took off into the woods that surrounded the property.

Alec knew that he should be grabbing his stuff and running and never stopping, ever. Knew that the sane thing to do was to turn around and go back to a world he understood. Instead, he wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and sat on the deep porch with his laptop warming his legs, playing WOW while his werewolf boyfriend tormented the local rabbits. And he was smiling.


End file.
